


She's Not There

by SherryBaby14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: This was for a British Men of Letter's Challenge I did on tumblr.  My prompt was The Zombies, She's Not ThereAfter graduating college the reader decides to visit London where she meets Mr. Ketch.  She's only there for a week and they plan on making the most out of their time together





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this the reader is American and early twenties. I tried to be vague on the timeline, but several years pre-season 12. Lets say 3-6

The light was on inside the establishment. You took that has a good sign and the gnawing in your stomach was replaced with hope in your heart. The door pushed open and showed a nearly empty pub. One guy sat at the far end, swirling a drink and a bored looking bartender watched the television. He didn’t acknowledge the dinging of the bell as you walked inside, but you rolled right up to him anyway.

“Do you serve food?” You leaned over the bar. 

“Na.” He didn’t glance away from the screen.

The hope in your heart vanished but the pain in your stomach didn’t return for the moment. Your feet were tired and at this point you needed a map to get back to the hotel so you sat down and rested an elbow on the bar. 

“Can I have a drink then?” Now it was your turn to be rude as you looked through your bag for the travel guide. 

“What’ll it be?” The bartender still didn’t look at you.

“Lite beer?” You had never been in a pub before and weren’t sure you ordered it right.

“Lite beer?” The bartender looked at you with his face pinched. “Are you mad? We have Guinness and Fullers.”

“A Guinness please.” You had no idea what a Fullers was and figured better the beer you had heard of before. 

The Bartender poured the drink and put it in front of you before turning back to the television. You glanced over to see what was so important to find him watching some sort of soap opera. A woman slapped a man across the face. 

“Ooooo!” The bartender started clapping. “Good fo’ er.” 

 

“I take it the man deserved it?” You weren’t really interested.

“Shhh.” The bartender batted his hand towards you. 

You rolled your eyes and looked down. Off the plane for two hours and already making friends. You reminded yourself not to get down and took a sip of your drink. A bitter burnt taste filled your mouth and you lunged forward, spitting the beer half back in your glass, half of the bar as you started to cough. 

“You’ve gotta be kiddin me!” The bartender through up his arms. 

 

The other patron started laughing and clapping. You turned your head to the right and got a good look at the man. He had a suit on that looked crisp. In fact, crisp was the perfect word to describe him with his brown hair and grey eyes. His laughter did not die down and your cheeks began to burn from embarrassment. 

“You guys are a country fool of assholes.” You pulled out some money and put it on the bar before shoving your book back in your bag.

The bartender grabbed the cash and went to the register, you stood up and started for the door when a hand grabbed your elbow.

“Don’t be like that darling.” His eyes locked with yours and you realized he was older, but not as old as you initially thought. There might have been a ten-year gap between you two. “Also. In London, we do not tip. George give the lady her change.”

“She spit on my bar.” The bartender started complaining.

The mystery man glanced over his shoulder. You couldn’t see his face, but you saw as the bartender went pale. He reached out towards you with some bills and a few coins. You lifted your arm and the stranger let go of your elbow. 

“Have a nice night miss.” George the bartender nodded at you.

“Thank you.” You dropped the change in your bag and looked at the man, making sure he knew who you were really thanking. 

“Almost everything is closed on Sundays in England.” The mystery man opened the door. “There is a take away a few blocks over that might still be open.”

“Take away?” You raised an eyebrow. 

“How do you American’s say it? To go?” He raised an eyebrow. “Come on, I’ll walk with you.”

You exited the pub, not sure that walking with a strange man at night in a city you didn’t know was the right thing to do, but it couldn’t have been any more dangerous than walking alone. Besides, he was dressed so sharp and you had on jeans and a t-shirt, your hair swept up off your face and probably looked as jet lagged as you felt. If there was a threat on the street they were much more likely to stay away from him than you. 

“What brings you to London?” The man asked. 

“Pleasure.” You stuck your hands in your pockets. “Or how do you British say it? Holiday?” 

He smiled at you and you started to think maybe you had the wrong first impression of London.

“Don’t most girls your age go to party places? Mexico? Jamaica?” The man’s accent was sexier than you wanted to admit. “You’re not even in the tourist section of London. No Picadilly Circus?” 

“My parents were from here. I wanted to see what their lives were like.” You looked at the brick streets and parked cars. This area was much more residential than you thought it would be, but it was only your first day. 

“So where are mum and dad then?” The man probably thought you were twelve.

“Dead in America.” You weren’t phased by the answer any longer. “Car accident. I was a baby at home with a fourteen-year-old sitter. I don’t remember them in the slightest so no need to apologize.”

“Came here to visit some relatives?” He asked.

“Nope. Don’t have any.” You raised an eyebrow. “Hey, are you trying to ask me these questions so that way when you kidnap me you will know who is going to look for me?” 

The man burst out laughing and you bated your eyelashes at him. 

“You’re a clever girl you know that.” He shook a finger at you. “I always try and get as much information out of my potential victims as possible.”

“Nah, you’re more of a protector than a kidnapper.” You approached a cross walk and looked to your right before stepping out into the street. 

He grabbed your arm and tugged you back just as a car zoomed by, honking its horn. You found yourself pressed up against his chest and your eyes moved up to look at his steely grey ones.

“See?” You asked.

His mouth twitched and he let go of you. Then glanced to his left before crossing with you in tow. 

“What about you? Where is your family on this beautiful English evening?” You wanted the conversation back to light.

“In a beautiful English cemetery.” He held up his hand. “I never knew them either, no need to apologize.” 

“Is it called foster care in England?” You asked, wondering if you and this man shared another part of your pasts. 

“Yes it is, but no I wasn’t one of those children. I was raised in a special type of boarding school.” Before you could open your mouth he added: “No. It’s not Hogwartz, but I did love it there. I received the perfect training for my job, which I love now.”

“And what is it you do?” You guessed money based on the outfit. 

“I work with a lot of monsters.” He smiled at you and gave a wink. 

“I thought banker, but now I’m leaning towards stock broker?” You over exaggerated your eye movements, looking him up and down in the process. 

“Good guess.” He chuckled. “And you? I’m thinking broke student?”

“Try broke graduate.” You laughed. “This is my one last fling before I go and find a job in the real world.” 

“Psychology major?” He paused. “No, art history?” 

“Electrical engineering.” You loved saying that and seeing the shock on people’s faces. 

A small window was lit up a few stores down and your stomach growled. 

“Sundays are a slow day in London. Tomorrow everything will be open. I’m sure your hotel will serve a proper British breakfast. They all do.” He paused in front of the window. 

Even though everything was in English you didn’t know what most of the board was. 

“I’m guessing they don’t have a hot dog or hamburger?” You looked at the man sheepishly. 

He went up to the counter and ordered. You watched as he paid and felt the urge to give him some money. 

“My treat.” He must have heard your movements. 

In a moment he was back with some sort of sandwich for you and one for himself. 

“Mmmmm.” You swallowed. “This is delicious.” 

“Could I be so bold as to ask you your name?” He spoke without a bit of food in his mouth.

“Now why would I tell my kidnapper my name?” You winked at him. “What about you Mr. Fancy? What is your name?”

“Tit for tat.” He laughed. 

You shrugged and continued walking down the street, enjoying the foreign country and old architecture. It was easy to imagine this place one hundred years ago. 

“Alright Miss Americano. If you don’t want to tell me I guess I’ll call you Amy.” He took a much smaller bite of his food than you did. 

“Amy the American?” You swallowed. “I like it. I think I’ll call you Brittany the Brit.”

“I’ve got to object to that one.” He almost sounded nervous. “My name is Arthur.”

“A pleasure to meet you Arthur.” You held out your hand and he shook it. 

“Not going to tell me your name?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I think I’ll stick with Amy.” Different country, might as well be a different person. 

“Alright Amy. It’s getting late, can I walk you back to your hotel?” He smiled. 

“No thanks.” You took another bite. “I think I want to wander. I’ve only been here a few hours and I slept on the plane. Thank you for the food and the company though.”

“Haven’t you heard the story of Jack the Ripper?” He looked left at the next crosswalk and you remembered the right way this time. 

“I think I’ll be alright.” You roll your eyes. “I’ve been taking care of myself my whole life. If my fate is to be chopped into pieces by a mad butcher so be it.”

“Butcher? Didn’t they think he was a surgeon?” Arthur kept pace with you. 

“Didn’t you hear?” You smiled. “They never caught him.” 

“Right.” He smirked back at you. “If it’s alright, I’d feel better about myself knowing I’ve kept you company.”

“Fine by me Arthur.” As far as strangers went you could have done worse.  
~~~  
“This is it.” You stopped in front of your hotel. 

“This?” Arthur stretched out his hand. “Amy this is a dump!” 

You looked over your shoulder. It was a strange set up, there was a house you had to cut through that led to more of a row of shacks than a hotel, but it was better than a hostel and more affordable than other places. 

“Well it’s my dump for the week.” You shrugged your shoulders at him. “Thank you for keeping me company tonight.” 

The hours had flown by, discussing movies, politics, art, everything with Arthur. You were sad it had to end, but it was after three in the morning and the tiredness was creeping up on you.

“I’m not letting you stay here.” He shook his head. “Get your things and we will go to my apartment.”

“Now if that isn’t a line that screams I’m a kidnapped I don’t know what is.” You laughed. “Seriously Arthur, I’m fine here.”

“Well you can’t stay here alone then.” He looked annoyed. 

“Does that mean you want to come in?” You lowered your voice and looked at him through heavy lids. 

The annoyance on his face transformed to shock and then switched to a predatory hunger, one that made your hormones flare. He nodded his head and you turned, walking up the stairs with Arthur following behind. 

The owner of the hotel lived in the house and you felt like you were sneaking in after curfew as you moved towards the back door. In a moment you were outside again and made your way straight to your room. 

It was the second time you had seen it that day, it had a twin size bed, a concrete floor, and a small private bathroom. Your suitcase was set out on the desk with nothing unpacked. You went to the bedside table and turned on the lamp. The soft light really did make this place seem like a dump, you turned to apologize when Arthur’s arms wrapped around your waist. He pulled your tight against him and smashed his lips against yours. 

You opened your mouth, as hungry for him as he was for you. Your hands found his suitcoat and you pushed it off his shoulders. He started pulling at his tie as you undid the buttons on his shirt. Both of you kicked off your shoes and managed to still kiss as the socks came off too. Then he pushed you away.

“I’ve been wanting to do this since I saw you spit out that beer.” He yanked your T-shirt over your head. 

His lips were back on yours and you slid your tongue into his mouth as you undid his belt buckle. He unbuttoned your jeans and pushed them off as his pants fell down. You both were standing in your underwear when he broke this kiss again. His breathing was heavy and yours matched. You were unsure why he stopped and looked up at him. His eyes were dancing all over your face. 

You didn’t look away as you reached behind yourself and undid your bra clasp. It fell off your shoulders and joined the pile on the floor. Next you slid your fingertips under your panties and slid them over your hips, before stepping out of them. Your hands went to his abs and you traced your finger across his stomach, before slipping them under his waistband. You pushed down pulling the garment off of him. 

His cock sprung forward and you decided to slide down with his boxer briefs until you were on your knees. You never broke eye contact as you started to tease the tip of his cock with your tongue, playfully flicking it back and forth, enjoying the taste of the precum that had already worked its way out. 

He let out a grunt as you wrapped your mouth around his head, taking a very small amount in. You wanted to taste all of him, but before you could his hands were on your shoulders pulling you back up. He spun you around so your feet were still on the ground, but your hands were on the mattress. 

“If you kept that up Love, I wouldn’t have been able to properly fuck you.” He lined himself up with your entrance and a grin spread across your face.

He slid deep inside of you with ease and you arched your back at the fullness he brought. His hands slid up your body. One stopped at your nipple and started to pinch while the other went all the way up to your throat. His hand was large enough to cover the whole thing as you tilted your head back. 

Arthur started to move in and out of you, pumping himself as he caressed your throat, lightly squeezing in unison with the pinches on your nipple. You let out a moan, but bit it back for fear of waking one of the neighbors. 

“If we were at my place I’d want you as loud as possible.” He leaned over your back and bit your ear. “Next time, you’ll listen to me.”

He jammed inside of you and a gasp came out as he landed directly on your G-spot. You started moving your hips in tandem with his thrusts. It didn’t take long until he squeezed down on your nipple and throat at the same time as he smacked against your pleasure center and a loud roar racked through your body. 

His hands dropped and you fell forward. He continued his movements, each pulse sending another euphoric wave.

“Are you on the pill?” He asked.

“Uh-huh.” You were fairly certain your head was nodding. 

With one final grunt it was his turn to explode. You could feel his cum coating your walls as he let all of his weight on top of you, both your bodies half on the bed. He kissed your shoulder before pulling out. 

“Come on now.” He pulled the covers down. “I need some sleep tonight.”

You forced yourself to wobbly feet as Arthur climbed in the bed. 

“You’re staying?” You bit the inside of your cheek. 

“Unless you’re kicking me out?” He held up the blanket for you.

You didn’t understand the point. It was a tiny bed and this was just a one-night stand, but it was late and some cuddling wouldn’t hurt. You climbed in next to him, curled up to him on your side with your head on his chest. There really weren’t any other options in such a small bed. Arthur leaned over and shut off the light. 

“You’re different.” He kissed the top of your head. 

“I know.” You weren’t sure you got the second word out before you drifted off to sleep.  
~~~  
It was silly, totally unlike him, and almost bizarre. Most of the women he picked up with either sophisticated professionals or nightclub tens. This American broke graduate should have been nothing to him, but when he saw her spit that beer out he was smitten. If he didn’t know any better he would have thought her a witch, or possibly a siren or succubus. Of course she wasn’t any of those things. 

Right now she looked like an angel, asleep against his chest. He wanted to get the hell out of this dump, but he wanted to take her with him. Unfortunately, the latter wasn’t an option since he had to get to HQ in an hour. He lifted her arm and rolled out the other side hoping not to wake her. 

Amy. His Amy. That wasn’t her name. He started to dress in yesterday’s clothing and glanced at her, still fast asleep. Now would be a good time to do some snooping and get her real name. He grabbed her bag and started to open it.

“You don’t have to rob me.” She didn’t lift her head from the pillow. “Just take how much money you think you deserve from last night’s session and I’ll consider you a prostitute.”

“Prostitute?” Ketch furrowed his brow and set the purse down. “I want to know your name.”

“Amy.” She grabbed the pillow and centered herself in the middle of the bed. 

“Your real name?” He picked up his shirt and started with the buttons. 

“How do you know it isn’t Amy?” A sly smile spread across her face. 

He glanced at his watch, short on time as it was. He would have to go straight to the office. It wasn’t a surprise, he had been awake for at least an hour before he got out of bed, but he just wanted to hold her. 

“Alright Amy, can I have your phone number?” Maybe he could get some other information. 

“Don’t have one.” She stretched and sat up in bed.

“What do you mean?” Ketch grabbed his tie. 

“I mean I don’t own a phone.” She motioned for her purse, which she then dumped on the bed. There was no phone or passport. “This is the last chance I will ever have to live off the grid. I’m running with it. When I get back home I’ll sign up for one.”

“What if someone wants to get a hold of you?” Arthur narrowed his eyes. 

“I have an e-mail address.” She did another stretch, the sheet almost falling to expose her nude form. “Which I will be checking when I get back home.”

“What if you met some charming Englishmen, who wanted to see you again?” He sat down on the bed and grabbed her chin.

Her eyes were something else. Something he desperately wanted to see more of. She looked suspicious at him, but he leaned in placing a delicate kiss on her lips. 

“I’ll be spitting out some Guinness on a bar tonight, around 7 o’clock?” She tilted her head to the side. 

“Did you pack a nice dress?” Ketch stood up from the bed and pulled on his suit coat. 

“Only walking clothes.” She brought her knees up to her chest, it was so tempting to dive back into bed with her. 

Ketch pressed his lips together and pulled out his wallet.

“Once you’re done spitting you Guinness I’d like to take you to dinner.” He placed a few hundred pounds on the bedside table. 

“Now who’s the prostitute?” She reached over and grabbed the cash. 

“We’re all whores in one way or another darling.” Ketch smoothed out his shoulders. 

“This is way too much.” She looked up at him with confusion. 

“I know.” He winked. “This way if you want to give it back to me you won’t stand me up, but seriously, pretty lady pretty dress.”

He grabbed a hold of the handle and left the room before she could follow him. A guest who looked as cheap as this place was stood outside smoking a cigarette. They watched his every move. This trash normally disgusted him, but right now he was on top of the world and nothing was going to bring him down.  
~~~  
Ketch was the first one in the office and sat at the conference table, waiting for the others to arrive. Whatever assignment Hess was giving out he hoped it didn’t involve travel. For the first time in forever he would be content with the ease of London. 

“You’re in a good mood.” Mick walked in the room. 

“Surprisingly, you’re correct.” Ketch sat up at the table. 

“Ah, there’s the Mr. Ketch we all know and love.” Mick picked up the file in front of him. “Who is she? Are you and Toni back on again?”

“Her name is Amy.” Ketch didn’t normally share, but for some reason he felt like bragging. “She’s an interesting girl.”

“Sure.” Mick continued to flip through the file. 

Dr. Hess walked in and both men stood up. She signaled for them to sit before going to the front of the table. 

“Mr. Ketch you did not go back to your home last night. Anything to report?” Dr. Hess took a seat. 

“Personal, not business.” Ketch picked up the file. 

“If it’s an internal romance remember not to let it…”

“It’s not.” Ketch interrupted. 

This action caused Mick to lower the file. Dr. Hess looked taken aback. 

“I apologize for my rudeness.” Mr. Ketch smiled. “I would like to request an assignment that would keep me local for the next week.”

Dr. Hess’ jaw twitched. She went back and forth between the two men.

“Fine.” She signaled for them to switch files. “Mr. Davies you leave this afternoon.” 

The meeting went on and Ketch kept thinking back to his American chickie, he would have to remember to make reservations for dinner. He hoped she like seafood.

“You were serious.” Mick roused Ketch from his thoughts. 

The rest of the participants were packing up their things and leaving. Ketch grabbed his file and rose. 

“If this is love be careful.” Mick stepped closer. “It doesn’t work out well for our people.”

“Love?” Ketch laughed. “She’s practically a stranger.”

“All the more reason to keep your guard up.” Mick’s eyes were bouncing back and forth between his, looking for a lie. 

“Have fun in Russia.” Mr. Ketch gave a smile and raised his file. “I’m sure my artifact assignment will take all week.”

Mick sneered as he looked down at his file. Ketch walked out the door, hoping that nothing else popped up this week and he could spend more time with his Amy.

~~~ 

It was six forty-five when Ketch got to Lowery’s Pub. He half expected her to be there waiting for him, imagining she could not stop thinking about his either. 

“Usual?” George asked as he grabbed the glass and poured the drink.

Ketch took a seat at the end of the small establishment and swirled his cocktail. He came here often enough that they knew his drink, but not so often that he was a regular. There was no doubt his dress made him stand out, most of the men in here were blue collar, but Ketch didn’t live too far and liked to come here when he wanted to be alone. Plus, it was open on Sundays. 

He remembered last night and a smile came to his face. The sound of her voice while she told him of her past, the melody in her laugh, the noises that came out of her as he fucked her. It rose something inside of him he didn’t know existed. Mick mentioned love, but that wasn’t it. Ketch didn’t think there was a name for it, maybe infatuation mixed with lust? Either way, he was eager to see his Amy again. 

The screen switched over to the seven o’clock programming and Ketch took another look around the bar. He worried she wouldn’t be able to find the place again. Five minutes passed and he debated on heading to her hotel, of course what if she were standing him up on purpose? Wouldn’t that make him look like a stalker.

The idea of being stood up bothered him more because it meant he wouldn’t see her again, not because of the stigma or her thinking she was better than him. Another ten minutes passed. Ketch finished the last of the drink he was nursing. 

“Another one sir?” George came by with the bottle.

Fifteen minutes late. How long should Ketch give her? He ran his tongue over his teeth and pointed to the glass. Another drink poured. He took a sip, knowing he would sit here waiting until that bottle was done and then he would be drunk enough to wonder over to her hotel and demand an audience. All-in-all, not a bad plan. 

Of course then the door to the pub opened and his Amy walked inside. She moved with confidence he hadn’t noticed last night, and the dress. A stunning little black number. It was perfect for her shape, flattering her in all the right place. The heels she wore made her look at least three inches taller than she was. Her hair was styled to perfection. It was a stark contrast to the subtle beauty she displayed last night. Ketch had a feeling he was going to have to fight off other men this evening. Truthfully, he found each version of her to be just as stunning. 

“Does Arthur approve?” Amy span in a circle as she walked towards him. “I bet you thought I wasn’t going to show up.” 

Ketch cracked his neck and stood up as she arrived. 

“Nonsense.” He paid his tab. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist me.” 

“Here I thought you just wanted your change.” Amy grinned at him. 

“Well it would be a waste of a dress if you didn’t show it off a little bit, and seeing as I’m the financier behind it I should get to enjoy it, don’t you think?” Ketch collected his change and put it in his wallet. Then he moved his hand to the small of her back. “Shall we?”

She eye’d him suspiciously as they turned back around and walked out of Lowrys. 

 

“We have to walk a few blocks to the main road and hail a cab.” He made sure to leave his hand on her back. 

They walked by several groups of people, all of whom checked out Amy. Ketch tried to keep his cool, but he felt a strange possessiveness over the girl, one that urged him to bash these people’s brains in with his fists. She was his and his only. 

“How was work?” She glanced over her shoulder at him. 

“Dull.” He wondered if she sensed his displeasure and tried to relax. 

“Not any monsters in the office today?” She turned her attention back to the street. 

“Not a one.” Ketch looked left at the intersection, while again his Amy looked right. “If you don’t remember what way the cars are coming from you will find yourself in the hospital.” 

“Wouldn’t that be a way to spend a vacation.” Amy turned her head left and then they both crossed. 

“What did you do on Holiday day one?” Ketch surprised himself that he genuinely cared about the answer. 

“Slept, did a little shopping.” Amy ran her hands down her dress. “Visited the spa.”

“The spa?” Ketch didn’t think this was supposed to be a relaxing trip. 

“Before I forget.” Amy reached into her clutch and pulled out a coin, placing it in his hand. “Your change.”

Ketch looked at the minuscule amount and back up at her. 

“Well you said buy a dress, and I did, but then I needed new shoes and a new purse to go with it.” Amy looked down and pointed her foot. “Then I couldn’t possibly wear something so nice without having my hair done, which snowballed into a manicure, pedicure, and a massage. Then I had to tip them, naturally since I’m an American.”

“You spent six hundred pounds today?” Ketch raised an eyebrow. 

“Everyone is a whore for something.” She grinned up at him. “Are you not going to be able to afford rent now? No fancy dinner for Arthur and Amy?”

“You’re a funny girl.” Truthfully Ketch was thrilled she’d spent it all. He assumed she would have tried to go cheap and give him most of it back, he wished he had more cash on him to spoil her with. “It is a beautiful dress and you do look beautiful.” 

He stuck his hand out and a taxi stopped in front of them. 

“Wait until you see what I picked out for underneath.” Amy almost whispered the comment, but Ketch heard her loud and clear. 

Testosterone spread through him and he held up the door, hoping it was blocking his growing erection. Amy gave him a sly look as she dipped in the cab. Ketch had half a mind to skip dinner and just take her back to his place, but he was a man with a plan and the girl would need to eat in order to keep up with him.  
~~~  
Dinner was delicious, it was probably the nicest restaurant you had ever been to. Arthur took the liberty of ordering everything and the menu lacked a price list. You expected him to be annoyed with spending all his money, but it was nothing to him. 

In the morning he made that crack about you feeling guilty and giving him change, but if a strange man you would never see again gives you money you take it and spend it. Particularly on things you don’t need. The last thing you wanted was to look back on your trip to London and say ‘why did I do the right thing and give that guy his money back?’. Now you could say ‘look at my fancy shoes!’. 

“Thank you for dinner.” You left the restaurant and Arthur didn’t hail a cab.

“Thank you for the company.” He slid his hand in to yours. 

You hesitated to wrap your fingers around his, confused by his actions. 

“Something the matter?” He glanced down at you. 

“No.” You shook it off. Arthur was just a hot guy who wanted a piece of American ass. There was nothing else to it, you didn’t mind having another bite of an English gentlemen so you laced your fingers with his. “Is it too far to walk back to the hotel?”

“Why don’t we go back to my place?” Arthur stopped walking and pulled your hand so you faced each other. “I have a wonderful bottle of wine we can open.”

“We already had two bottles with dinner.” A nagging feeling came to your gut that he was trying to take advantage of you. 

“I also have a much bigger, more comfortable bed.” The predatory look that sent tingles down your spine came back.

“Sorry.” You looked away and shook your head. 

“Are you saying I won’t get a peek at what’s underneath that dress?” He sounded more playful than threatening, but you did detect a hint of frustration. “I suppose my imagination will have to do. Are you sure you won’t let me pay for a nicer hotel for you at least? I hate to think of you alone there at night.”

He was such a proper gentleman, even when you were acting like a tease. There really was no reason to lead him on either. You liked him, he was great in bed last night, and dinner had been fun. Still, the idea of going back to his place wasn’t right to you. 

“Then don’t leave me alone there tonight.” A smile spread across your face. 

All expression on his face melted away. He swallowed hard and flagged down a cab. You were on vacation, might as well have some fun. 

The taxi pulled over and you got in first, when Arthur came in you reached out and grabbed his suitcoat pulling him closer to you. Your mouth met his and you did not hold back on the passionate kiss that came forward, you arched your back and tried to press your body to his chest. 

“Ahem.” The driver interrupted. 

Both you and Arthur turned your heads to the front. 

“Northerly Hotel please.” Arthur barely got the words out before you grabbed him by the tie and pulled him back towards you.

His hand smacked the window to steady himself, but he didn’t object as his mouth covered yours. You brought your freehand behind his neck and pulled him closer. If your one-night stand was going to turn into a two night stand you might as well make the most of it. 

By the time the cab stopped you and Arthur needed to come up for air. As you exited the vehicle he followed, throwing a bill at the driver that was more than the fare.

“Not waiting for change?” Your eyes looked him up and down.

The cab ride had wrinkled his perfect clothes, and your hands in his hair made it fluffier. 

“Un-un.” He grabbed you by the back of the head and placed another long, hard, kiss on your lips. 

You barely broke apart to walk through the doors and out to your shack. The entire time he had been right behind you, rubbing his hands up your body, staying as close as possible. While trying to get the key in the lock he bit your shoulder and you let out a moan as his hands ran over your breasts. 

Finally, the key turned and you were in the room. You spun around and grabbed his face again, the two of you kissing as you fell to the bed. He pushed himself upwards and slid off his suitcoat. You helped him with the tie and the shirt. The kiss broke and he stood all the way up, undoing his pants. 

You used this as an opportunity to stand. With concentrated slowness you grabbed the hem of your black dress and pulled it over your head. You weren’t lying about the undergarments. You had a low cut black lace bra and matching underwear. Both pieces cost more than anything from Victoria’s Secret. 

“Do you like your purchase?” You ran your hands down your body. 

Arthur had that hungry look again. He kicked off the pants, losing his shoes and socks in the process. He had a phenomenal body as he stood in his boxer briefs, his eyes taking you all in. 

“No.” He pulled down his underwear to show a very hard dick that made you even more aroused. “It’s rubbish. Take it off.”

There was no mistaking his tone or meaning. In a second he was on your again, his hands rubbing up and down your sides as he kissed you with such passion you thought you would fall over. You brought your hands behind you and undid the clasp as he forced the panties down. 

His hand was under your ass and he lifted you in the air, wrapping your legs around his waist. You felt his cock poking at your entrance and he walked towards the door, pushing your back against it as he sunk inside of you. He let out a groan and his mouth moved to your neck, kissing and licking. 

You ran your fingernails down his back and tightened your legs as he started to rock in and out of you. A growl escaped his mouth and he removed one of his hands from underneath you, making you wrap your legs even tighter to support yourself, your heels still on. 

His free hand went behind him and grabbed one of your wrists. You brought your other hand in front and he grabbed that two, his palm large enough to hold both of them. Then he threw them both above you head and pinned them to the door, along with the rest of you. You tried to pull them down, but only in play. He gripped them tighter and the knowledge of how much stronger her was than you made you gush. 

You let your head fall back as he continued moving in and out of you. You tried to rock your body with his, but you were scared of your legs falling. 

“So fucking beautiful Amy.” Ketch licked up your neck. “So tight and wet for me.”

His words were the last thing you needed before you started falling over the edge. He responded by pressing his pelvis against yours and grinding, sending powerful surges through your clit. 

“That’s right. Cum for me.” His mouth was on yours again, but you were too incoherent to kiss him back. 

You were starting to lose the strength to hold up your legs and slipping down the door. He let go of your wrists and brought his other arm back underneath you, giving you the support he needed to rail inside of you. 

His teeth bit down on your shoulder and you cried out as his cum filled your insides. You slumped forward, your head on his shoulder as he picked you up off the wall and carried you to the bed, his cock still softening inside of you. 

Arthur lied your down gently, pulling you heels off as he set you on your side and lay down next to you. Your eyes were heavy with sleep. 

“You can take a rest Darling, but we’re far from done tonight.” He kissed your forehead. “I plan on taking you as much as I can.” 

You nuzzled up next to him, lacking the energy to ask him why. 

~~~ 

When you woke in the morning there was no doubt you were sore. Maybe today would have been the better option for the massage. Arthur was sitting on the bed staring at you. In your sleepiness at first you didn’t notice, but then your eyes popped open and you shot up. It was a little unnerving to see a fully dressed man watching you sleep.

“What time is it?” You clutched the sheet to your chest. 

“Sorry if I woke you.” He smiled. “Well, not really. I wanted to speak to you before I left. It’s about seven thirty.” 

The two of you had sex at least three times last night. It might have been four, but that time could have been an after effect dream from the orgasms. 

“I want to see you again tonight.” Arthur set his hand on your knee.

“Why?” You enjoyed his company and the sex was phenomenal, but you had to make sure you were on the same page. “You know this is nothing, right?”

His eyes slanted. 

“I’m only here for five more days. You’ve probably already wasted over a thousand dollars on me.” You looked him up and down. “A guy like you can get anyone you want. Nothing is going to come from this.”

“I know.” Arthur laughed. “But I’ve never been with an American before and you are an exceptional lay. If you don’t want to see me again that’s your call.”

You felt silly. Of course you were misreading this situation. He was only interested in sex too. Way to have a huge ego. 

“Of course if you don’t want me to take you out first we can skip right to the sex and I can leave you money like a prostitute.” He grinned at you. 

You took the pillow from behind you and smacked him in the head. He lunged forward and grabbed your shoulders, pushing you back to the bed. His grey eyes had a playful look and he studied your face. 

“I know what this is Love.” He placed a peck on your lips. “It’s fun, and I do enjoy fun.” 

You bit your lip and nodded. Then he kissed your forehead and stood up. 

“You’re here, what five more nights?” He straightened his suitcoat. “I would like to have as much fun with you as possible in the next five nights. If you find a better offer, I will not be the slightest bit offended. Now I’m not normally a wham-bam sort of guy. I like to mix in a little romance, and this way you get to experience more of London. I think it’s a fair trade.”

If it weren’t for Arthur you probably would have spent the last two nights by yourself, wandering around, trying to meet other travelers who were likely here with their own companions. It was a pretty sweet deal.

“Go on…” You sat up again on the bed. 

“I’ll pick you up tonight here around nine.” He went to the doorframe. “Wear something fun. I’m taking you to a London club.” 

“Ooooo, dancing and drinks?” That wasn’t really your scene, more like loud and crowded, but maybe it was time to experience new things. 

“You can pay for your own outfit tonight, I’ve got to save my money for the bill you’re going to stick me with at the end of the week.” He opened the door. “By the way, be ready on time tonight.”

You grabbed the pillow and tossed it at the door, but Arthur shut it before it made contact. You got out of bed with a stretch and headed to the shower. Four nights were left, not five. Hard to believe that tomorrow you would be half way done with your last hoorah. 

A week of fun with a traditional Londoner, was there any better way to experience the city? You tried to reassure yourself, but something in the back of your head told you this situation was off. You shook the doubt away. A fun time with a fun guy, that was all there was to it.  
~~~ 

“It was time I caught up with you, I could really use someone to speak with.” Ketch looked out the window at the London skyline. “This girl, she’s…indescribable. I enjoy her company on a whole different level. She’s so clever and smart, my Amy. You know I don’t even know her real name? I’ve searched her room several times, nothing identifiable.”

He turned around and looked at the looming Doctor’s office. The patient lounger was empty, but Ketch always kept a clearer head when he was mobile. Dr. Jennings was seated in his chair behind the desk, his back to Ketch. 

“We’ve gone dancing, I took her to the theatre, even did one of those tourist nights at the tower of London. During the day she strolls around, trying to connect with her parent’s ghosts, but it’s me she’s forged the real connection with.” Ketch walked around the desk and took a seat. “But she’s made it very clear it’s only about the sex for her.

“Don’t get me wrong Doctor!” Ketch held up his hands and shook them. “The sex is fantastic, best of my life. Her body was made for mine. If it were up to me I would stay in bed with her all day.”

Ketch stood up from the chair, not enjoying the still sensation. 

“But there’s more between us. I know it. Me and my American Amy.” He breathed out. “I mean, some of the things I’ve done for her, spent the last five nights in a shite motel on a twin bed. She still won’t come to my apartment, makes jokes that I’m actually a serial killer, but the first night we met she called me a protector.”

His chest thumped at the memory. 

“It’s like she makes me feel more human, she really sees me.” He walked back to the skyline. “We have two more nights together. I’m picking her up after I leave here to go on a traditional English Pub Crawl. Ten pubs in five hours. I do wish it was Football season, I would have loved to take her to a match.

“For our last night I was going to take her to the London Eye, but I’m starting to realize, I don’t want it to be our last night.” He turned back around and faced the back of the chair again. “So the way I see it is I have two options.”

Ketch circled the desk and went to look at some of the Doctor’s artwork. It was a painting of lilies, probably designed to calm his patients. 

“First I can ask her to stay, she has no job, no family, no close friends. Her possessions are in a storage locker. When she returns to America she will be living in a motel until she finds work. Can you understand such madness?” The lilies were not calming to him. “But if she says no then I run the risk of scaring her off or having to fight her down.

“Option two is I simply take her.” Ketch wiped his mouth. “I know it sounds bad, but hear me out. She would learn to love me, and I have the means to do it in such a way that she wouldn’t even see it coming. Lock her in one of our safe houses. If my methods don’t work I could always employ the Men of Letter’s methods, but I would hate to risk destroying that mind. I want her for more than that body you see.”

Ketch walked back to the chair and sat down. 

“Of course that would turn me into the kidnapper she’s always said I was, but in a way I would still be her protector.” Ketch smiled. “America is still the wild west when it comes to monsters. Demons, vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, ghouls, witches, Jinns. You think about it, it’s there. So really I would be protecting her by keeping her here.”

He picked at the arm of the chair, trying to fight away the anger at a monster getting their hands on his girl. 

“So what is it, do I ask first or assume she’ll say no and just take her?” Ketch locked eyes with the doctor.

“Mmmm! MMMMM!” He tried to yell over the duct tape on his mouth. 

“You’re right.” Ketch stood up and grabbed the knife off the desk. “Tonight we will just have fun, tomorrow I’ll ready a space for her keeping, and then tomorrow night I’ll play it by ear. Either way, my Amy is already home.” 

With the final word Ketch plunged the knife into the Doctor’s heart and pulled it out. The aorta had been severed and the death would be quick. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed the home base. 

“I found the artifact and the thief.” Ketch wiped the blade on the Doctor’s shirt. “I need a clean-up crew sent to this address. I’m taking tonight and tomorrow off. I’ll report in first thing Sunday morning.” 

He put the phone away and grabbed the box containing the artifact. After fixing his jacket he strolled out of the doctor’s office. There were still a few hours until he was due to pick up Amy, so he decided it was best to swing by the headquarters and drop off his find.  
~~~  
“What are you doing here?” Ketch walked into the library surprised to see Mick up in the stacks.

“Research.” He grabbed a book and brought it down. “I fly back to Russia on Monday. It’s an interesting issue…”

“I don’t care.” Ketch picked up a book and flipped through it. 

“I hear you returned the talisman.” Mick pulled the book out of his hands. “What does Hess have you doing next?”

“Not sure.” Ketch pulled out a chair and sat down. “I am taking tomorrow off.”

“Mr. Ketch taking a day off of work?” Mick snickered. “She must be some girl.”

“You’re more in touch with your feminine side than I am.” Ketch put up his legs. “I don’t like to ask questions I don’t know the answer to, but I’m at a loss for what she will say.”

“You proposing?” Mick jutted his shoulders out and pulled his face back. 

“No you twat.” Ketch took his legs off the desk. “I barely know her.”

“She best present you can give a girl is to stay away from her.” Mick flipped through the pages. “People in our line of work can’t for relationships. Let her run while she still can.”

“Is there a copy of information about those American…huntsman lying around?” Ketch stood up. 

“They call themselves hunters. There’s a few hard copies by the shelves.” 

Ketch walked over to the section on the Americans and grabbed the book he wanted to flip through. 

“I’m off.” Ketch didn’t turn around. 

“Arthur.” Mick stood up and Ketch paused. “Women like honesty. Whatever you have to ask her, be direct and truthful. You might discover being vulnerable pays off sometimes.”

“Thanks.” Ketch was going to add an insult, but he wanted to get home and change before picking up his Amy. 

~~~  
The rugby shirt was the perfect size. If you didn’t know better, you would’ve sworn Arthur had it tailored. Your hair was braided and out of your face and you completed the outfit with jeans and tennis shoes. 

You glanced at your suitcase on the desk. It was packed and ready to go. Your airplane outfit was all that remained. When you got back tomorrow morning it would be easy to grab your stuff and flee. It made you sad that your time in London was coming to an end. 

One last night being spent at a pub crawl. Arthur promise he would pick out what beers you should drink and that none of them would be Guinness. You were going to miss him, and it was more than just the sex. He was uptight, a little odd, but he did show you a good time while you were here. 

His assumption that you meant five nights when you said five days was never corrected. It was better this way. You would celebrate tonight and not have to go through a painful goodbye. Besides, you were certain whatever he planned for tomorrow night was way over the top. He was probably going to take you to Big Ben, the Palace, or on that stupid Ferris Wheel. You weren’t here for the tourist attractions, you were here to get the real feel of the place, to try and imagine what it was like for your parents. 

You glanced at the clock, two minutes until he showed up. It was time to make it to the street. After picking up your purse and locking your room you made your way through the alley of shacks, passed the main house and on to the street. Arthur was already there, leaning against a lamp post. 

“My my, you dress down quite nice.” Your eyes ran over him. “I didn’t think you owned anything but suits.”

His jeans were far from Levis, and his rugby shirt fit him as perfectly as yours fit you. 

“Are we going to look like nerds? Matching like this?” You pointed between the two of you. 

He held out his hand and you grabbed it as you started walking down the path.

“Amy you always look like a nerd.” He winked at you. 

“Oooo, I wouldn’t talk Mr. I-only-eat-my-food-in-iddy-biddy-bites.” You nudged him in the side. 

“Well we don’t all the jaw flexibility that you do Darling.” 

You gave him a smack on the arm and he fake winced in pain. 

“You Americans, always so rough.” His hand went out and tickled your side. 

You let out an eep and pulled away from him. This was the perfect way to say goodbye.  
~~~ 

By the time you made it to the tenth pub you were beered-out. It didn’t matter that the two of you were dressed alike, everyone in every bar was dressed alike. The rugby game was blasted on every screen in every establishment. 

“Here you are.” Arthur practically yelled when he set the water down in front of you. 

The match ended at the last bar and everyone in here was in full celebration mode. The roar of the crowd louder than the music. Your ears were ringing and you knew it was about time to leave. You reached across the table and touched Arthur’s hand.

“Do you want to go back to your place?” You asked.

“Sorry?” He turned his ear towards you. “What?”

“DO YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO YOUR PLACE?” You moved closer when you yelled. 

His eyes looked blown when he realized what you said and furiously nodded his head. Arthur didn’t bother with his beer and grabbed your hand as he led you through the crowd. There was no doubting his excitement, he wanted to get you in his apartment since night one and you always refused. You decided spending one night there would be your parting gift. 

Soon you were in the back of a cab, making out again. The material of the rugby shirt felt too thick and the garment you once found comfortable now seemed in the way. He was such a good kisser and an even better lover. There was no doubt you would miss him. You let out a moan and forced the idea of goodbye out of your head. There was never a future here, he was just some guy you’d only known a week. It was for the best. 

The cab came to a stop and you jumped out, pretty much having the system down to a T by now. Arthur threw some money at him and picked you up, your arms around his neck before planting another kiss on you. 

“I’m excited to finally see your place.” You pushed your forehead to his. “Since you wouldn’t invite me over or anything.”

“You’re a piece of work.” He set you back down on sidewalk. 

You turned towards the building and wham. Arthur landed a smack on your ass. He squeezed you bottom and whispered in your ear.

“Just wait until we get upstairs.” He slid his hand along your body and pulled you into the building.

It was older than you expected, Arthur seemed like such a modern guy. There was a doorman who did not look up as you walked towards the elevators. Arthur spun you in so that your back was to his chest and started to nibble on your neck. 

“I was beginning to think I would have to drag you here kicking and screaming.” His whisper sent a chill through you. 

“I think you would have liked that too much.” You brought your arms up behind you and started to run your fingers through his hair. 

The elevator dinged open and the two of you fell inside. His arm leaving your waist to hit the button before returning to your body, this time sliding up your neck. 

“Is that what you would like Love?” He nibbled on your ear. “Me taking you any way I like?”

His dirty mouth turned you on more than you wanted to admit. You twisted in his arms until you were facing him. His eyes were heady with lust and you resumed the passionate kiss without responding. 

Arthur was the first real man you had ever been with. You were sure the age gap had something to do with it and thought from here on out you would only be interested in more mature men who had a clue what they were doing with the female anatomy. 

The door binged open and he broke your kiss, pulling you into the hall, practically running down. When he started unlocking the door you snaked your hand around him and grabbed the crotch of his jeans, just as you expected he was hard and ready for you. 

“You’re making this difficult.” His hand slipped when he tried to put the key in the lock.

You gripped the girth of him and squeezed through the pants. He let out a groan and almost dropped the keys. You giggled as you kissed his back through the shirt. 

“Now you know what it feels like.” You bit down on the fabric. 

Finally the door opened. You looked around in the darkness but Arthur bent down and through you over his shoulder. You let out a scream and SPANK! He slapped your ass again. 

“Remember love you can be as loud as you want in here.” He ran down a hallway and opened a door. 

He set you down and flipped on the light. 

“Now that’s a bed we can really use.” He stood behind you and grabbed the hem of your shirt. 

You lifted your arms and the garment was gone. You tried to stifle a laugh, but the huge bed would barely be an American queen. The thought was lost when he unsnapped your bra. His hands slid up cupping each of your breasts and he resumed kissing your neck. 

You tilted your head to give him access as you kicked off your shoes. He massaged your chest and your nipples were pulled between his fingers, causing you to let out a whimper. 

“Take off your pants.” His bit into your shoulder.

Your fingers undid your jeans and you pushed them down, along with your panties. You stepped out of them and turned to face Arthur, who was still totally clothed. 

“God you’re beautiful.” He pressed his forehead to yours. 

You tugged at his shirt and he lifted it over his head. Your hands went to his pants as he kicked off his shoes. Before you could push them down he moved forward, causing you to fall onto the bed, your feet still on the floor. 

He ducked down, his jeans open but still on, and dove between your legs. His tongue touched your clit and you let out a cry. One of his hands steadied on your thigh, keeping you spread. His other slid up to your pussy and started circling the entrance. 

Your hips started to rock towards his mouth and he looked up at you. His eyes were like steel and they conveyed one message. Keep still. You gasped as you were rewarded with his finger sliding inside of you. You put a hand on the back of his head to pull his hair and he let out a grunt. His tongue moved away from your clit and you whimpered. 

“Lay back.” There was no room for argument in his voice.

You did as you were told and his tongue made contact again. He alternated between licking, sucking, and nibbling all while his finger rubbed against your walls. You went to moan and brought your wrist to your mouth, biting down. His other hand left your thigh and pulled your elbow. His mouth left your core again and you lifted your neck.

“I want to hear you scream.” He licked his lips before attaching ot you again. 

You did not hold back this time. His mouth sucked hard on your bundle of nerves and you cried out as you arched your back. He prodded the small button and the cries turned to moans. He continued to work, stroking, sucking, licking…it all turned to one and soon you were literally screaming cries of pleasure not caring to stifle yourself. 

You thought he was finished, but his mouth didn’t leave. In fact, he sucked down harder and added a second finger to your channel.

“What are you doing to me?” You asked with heavy breaths. 

“Whatever I want.” He gave you a wicked grin and you dropped your head back down to the bed. 

His mouth resumed its spot and his teeth started grazing your clit again, causing you to squeal. His fingers picked up their pace and his tongue started flicking back and forth on your clit. 

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum.” You couldn’t bring yourself to say the word again before you arched your back and sparks went shooting down your limbs. 

His hand and mouth were gone and in a second he was on top of you. His cock felt huge as it slid into your tingling body. He stayed above you, his hands on either side of your head as he slammed into you with might. Each thrust caused you to cry out, unable to tell if you were having one massive orgasm or a million mini ones. 

Either way, you didn’t know that satisfaction of this level was possible.  
~~~  
Even though the bed was bigger you were just as close as you had been in the hotel, Arthur spooning you as close as possible. Both of you knew this was just a break, it was unheard of for the two of you not to go for it at least twice. The euphoria was still alive and you felt peace in his arms. 

“Stay.” He kissed the top of your head as his fingers lazily traced your arm. 

“You know I can’t.” This was a conversation you wanted to avoid. 

“Why not?” He popped up on an elbow. “You have nothing to go back for. Make England your home, with me.” 

You shifted so you were on your stomach, your neck turned towards him. There wasn’t a bit of joking in his eyes. 

“We always agreed, this was just sex and fun.” You smiled. “And it has been wonderful, but I can’t stay here.” 

“Sure you can…”

“I don’t have a visa or any reason why they would let me, even if I wanted to.” You wanted this conversation to end.

“But your parents were British… “

“And they never took care of my citizenship. Even if I wanted to go down that road it would be months of paperwork and applications. If I stayed here illegally I could kiss that goodbye.” You hoped he was getting the hint. 

“I enjoy you, so much.” His hand stroked your back. 

“You don’t even know my name.” You rolled your eyes. 

“Only because you won’t tell me.” He smiled. “Put me out of misery my dear Amy, what is your name?” 

You started to speak, but hesitated. There was no point in giving the man false hope. Instead of speaking you put your mouth to his and started to kiss. He responded and pulled you closer to him. Round two was starting early. 

The conversation only strengthened your resolve that lying about tomorrow was the right thing to do. Having a traditional goodbye would be too hard.  
~~~  
“So you’re staying here again tonight?” Arthur asked over breakfast. 

You were in one of his shirts and his scent was all around you. You nodded your head and took a bite of the toast, missing your American food. 

“I wish I didn’t have to work today.” He took a sip of his tea. “I’ll pick you up at your hotel at six. Have all your stuff and then tomorrow I’ll take you to the airport.” 

“Is it really picking me up if it’s just you and a taxi?” You shook your head. 

“I’m there, so it’s me.” He winked. “Besides, we’ve had some fun in the cabs.” 

You grinned and shook your head. 

“Sorry about last night.” His smile faded. “I had too much to drink, with that staying stuff.”

“Already forgotten.” You gave the scouts honor. 

Arthur clearly didn’t get the reference. 

“Maybe you could leave me that e-mail address though? Or maybe your name? Or what state you live in? Where you went to college? Normal information people give out.” He gave a fake laugh. 

“Trust me, you know more about me than most.” It wasn’t a lie. 

“Alright Amy.” He got up from the table. “I’ve got something special planned for your last night. Hopefully it will have touched you enough to throw me a bone.”

“I wouldn’t hold your breath.” You stood and started toward the bedroom. 

Arthur was in the kitchen and you picked up your clothes from the floor. It was sad leaving him, but the adventure of Amy had to come to an end. You told yourself you were sparing him from having to say goodbye. As much as you enjoyed yourself you still got the impression he was more into you than you were into him.

You dressed and grabbed your bag, slinging it over your shoulder. In your reminiscing haze you forgot to put on your panties. They sat there on the floor, you reached for them but decided to leave them, let Arthur have something to remember you by. 

You decided you deserved a souvenir of him too. The t-shirt was too big to hide in your bag, and were pretty sure his boxer briefs wouldn’t give you the same level of appreciation. You examined his room for something to take he wouldn’t miss. 

There was a small bookcase, it looked decorative since each of the books had the same binding. Almost like they were multiple copies. One sat out, it was small enough that you could slide it into your bag. 

You flipped it to the middle and scanned the page for information, then read the name Sam Winchester along the text. You recognized that from somewhere. When you remembered you laughed. You never figured Arthur to enjoy pulp fiction. Someone you dated in college loved Chuck Shurley books. This one was hardly a collectable and you doubted Arthur would notice it was gone. You dropped it into your bag before leaving the room.

“Ready?” Arthur asked. 

You nodded and he placed his hand in the small of your back as he led you out in the hall. You took the elevator down and noticed he wouldn’t stop staring at you.

“What?” You smiled, your making me self-conscious. 

“Just counting down the minutes until we’re together again.” Arthur laughed.

“We’re still together right now.” You gave a nervous chuckle.

The elevator opened and Arthur went for the doorman. He asked for a cab and you crossed your arms, promising yourself you would not cry. He came back towards you and offered you a hand, which you took. Of course a taxi showed up right away. 

He leaned down and gave you a small kiss. You couldn’t help yourself and brought your arms up around his neck, opening your mouth and gliding your tongue against his. You broke the kiss and took a heavy breath. 

“Just something to think about while you count down the minutes.” You pushed away and stepped in the cab.

“Six o’clock.” He held the door. “Be on time.”

You smiled and sat down. The cab door closed and you didn’t look away as the vehicle sped off. The tears didn’t come though. London was an experience, one you would never forget, but Arthur wasn’t the man for you. There was no reason to know this outside of your own gut. There was affection and lust there, but it wasn’t deep enough for you.

The cab arrived at your hotel in a manner of minutes. 

“Would you mind waiting?” You asked the driver. “I need a ride to the airport.”

“That’ll be extra. The gentleman already paid me.” He looked at you in the rearview mirror. 

“I know.” You smiled. “Just a few minutes.”

You practically ran to your shack, changed clothes, and grabbed your bags. Soon you were back in the cab and on your way to Heathrow. 

Once at the airport your first stop was the locker you rented. The digital combination was your birthday and it popped open. You pulled out your passport, keys, wallet, and flight information. All of the things you were terrified of losing. 

An hour later you were done with security and an hour after that your plane was on the runway. Once it was six pm London time you would already be across the pond. Your heart ached a little, but overall you felt like you did the right thing. 

Once the plane took off you went for your bag and pulled out the book you had taken. There was nothing wrong with a little light reading on the flight.

~~~ 

Ketch was beyond angry. He was ripping apart his apartment, pulling items off the shelves, punching holes in the walls. He didn’t understand. A knock at the door broke his fit and he yanked it open to see Mick, computer in hand. 

“Did you find anything?” Ketch ignored the mess of his apartment. 

“Nothing solid.” Mick walked over the strewn objects and went for the kitchen table. “She paid in cash at her hotel, said she left this morning. The cab driver took her to Heathrow, I taped into the security cameras, but couldn’t find her.”

“Let me tell you about the way she looked.” Ketch leaned over Mick’s shoulder as the computer booted up. “Her hair color was…”

“Don’t bother.” Mick shook his head. “There is too much surveillance. Unless you had a picture of her to compare it would be impossible to find her. Do you have a name? Address? Anything we can go off of?” 

“I have some of her DNA.” Ketch remembered the panties she had left. 

“I don’t want to know how,” Mick exhaled. “Unless she has a criminal record in a specific city we won’t be able to find her. America doesn’t have a national DNA database.” 

Ketch let out a frustrated yell and kicked the wall. 

“What about looking at the flight information for today?” He thought they might be able to narrow it down by age. 

“Two hundred and sixty thousand passengers today, even if you narrowed it down to say twenty thousand it would take you two years to go through it all.” Mick tapped his fingers. “And of course, you would have to explain to Hess why you want that information.”

Ketch never saw this coming. He had spent the day making plans, getting her new home ready. He had everything planned out perfectly. She was going to be his forever. Then all of a sudden she disappeared. 

“So she stole a book on American hunters from you, never gave you her real name or any identifiable information.” Mick took a breath. “I don’t want to spike your anger, but do you think she may have been working with them the entire time? Maybe our American counterparts are smarter than we think?” 

“No.” Ketch shook his head. “They don’t even know we exist. She wasn’t like us or them. She was different.”

“I hate to break this to you, but I wouldn’t bother trying to find her.” Mick pointed to the airport security footage. “She’s not there.”


	2. Back in the states

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was debating between posting another long chapter vs multiple short ones. The short ones won out! So just setting the stage, goal is to finish this by Friday.

Summary: After returning to the States you struggle to understand Arthur’s book as much as he struggles to let you go.

A/N: I got more requests for small updates than a large one. Goal is to have this done by Friday! Also, this was for a challenge I signed up for and then the host left tumblr because of hate. I miss her, and please be nice to each other. 

Warnings: Swearing? Bad thoughts? (No smut!) 

Characters: Reader and Ketch 

 

To say the book was weird would be an understatement. You never read Chuck Shurley before, but you thought his work had more…plot. The thing read like a user manual or a report. That didn’t mean it was bad though, in fact once you were done with the first read you started again. 

It had to have been a companion, for the super fans. But you didn’t think those novels were popular enough, or had super fans. There was no way the suave Brit was running around in his free time going to fan conventions, he was way too uptight for that sort of thing. 

When you landed your car was at the airport, all your possessions still in your trunk. You drove straight to a cheap motel and got a room for the week. The way back meant flying against the time change and it was actually earlier in the day than it had been when you left, but sun-up or not you were exhausted. 

Once you were in your room you plopped down on the bed. You reached into the bag on the floor and pulled out Arthur’s book. Right now you were regretting not getting a way to contact the man. You wanted to tease him about his super fan status and a smile came to your face imagining his response.

“A man needs a hobby darling.” You tried your best British accent. “Or: I said I worked with monsters.” 

The smile fell off your face and you opened the book again. No. He couldn’t have been literal, besides, monsters didn’t exist. You rolled your eyes, certain now that you were much to tired to think clearly. You wondered what the British man was doing at the moment, your heart hurting at the thought of ditching him the way you had. 

Of course it was for the best. He was getting too attached, and who knows? Maybe you would have caved and made a mistake by staying in England with a complete stranger? America was where you belonged and you were far to level headed to change your entire life for a man. 

The memory of his tongue on yours, his hands running up your sides brought the smile back to your face as you drifted off to a sleep, clutching the only memento of the man who gave you one of the best week’s of your life. 

~~~ 

It was almost ten o’clock on a Sunday, long quitting time, but Ketch had no plans on leaving as he continued to flip through the photos of every single American hunter. There had to be some connection to his Amy. Some would call him an obsessive man, but he saw it more as drive. 

“What are you doing here?” Mick walked into the library with a book in hand.

“Research.” Ketch did not look up from the computer. 

“I’ve said it before, but don’t bother trying to find her.” Mick put away his book and went to the table Ketch was at. “The girl is a ghost.” 

“Except for she isn’t.” Another female who looked nothing like Amy was on the screen. He was long passed the point of searching for her. Now he was looking for parents, or a siblings, or even a cousin. Anyone that shared a feature was being added to a list. 

 

“It’s been three months.” Mick looked concerned. “We’ve tried every angle. She’s not there.”

 

Arthur glared at Mick. Right now he wanted to hate his colleague, but the man had assisted in the search. 

“With out a town or a state it’s impossible.” Mick shook his head. “There’s no mention of her on any research involving hunters. Until Dr. Hess wants to invade America our hands are tied.” 

“She has let them run rampant over there. It will happen soon.” Ketch knew Mick agreed.

 

“The country has over thirty million people. Even when that happens how likely are you to find your Amy?” Mick raised his eyes brows. “There are plenty of birds over here. We could go that pub you like near your place, maybe one will wander in.”

 

Ketch clenched his fist. Of course Mick had no clue that was how he met his Amy, but the suggestion was rubbing salt in his wounds. Maybe Mick was on to something though. Three months was the longest Ketch had been celibate since losing his virginity. It might be nice to find some release. 

Of course his mind wet to Amy and who she may have fucked over the past three months. A rage ignited inside him at the idea of anyone touching her. He would rip them to shreds with bare hands and make her pay for letting another person near what belonged to him. Amy was his possession, she may have stole herself away but that did not relinquish his ownership. Of course any punishment she received would only happen if Ketch could control his anger upon seeing her again. Sometimes he fantasized about squeezing her beautiful neck until the life vanished from her eyes. She deserved it for what she was putting him through.

 

“Are you alright mate?” Mick broke his concentration. 

“Let’s get that drink.” Ketch flipped off the computer and stood up to his colleague’s surprise. “Not that pub though. I want to head to the tourist area. One of those clubs has to be open.” 

Mick nodded and turned to leave the room. Ketch followed behind him. He would never give up. She had taken something more important than the book, something Ketch hadn’t meant to hand out to her. His heart. The first woman to ever do so, and what did she do with such a precious gift? Destroyed it. Oh she would pay, one way or another, she would get what was coming to her. Ketch would never let her get away with such disrespect. 

~~~ 

The economy sucked and that meant ending up in a crappy job that had nothing to do with your major. The plus side of not having a family and living out of motel rooms meant it was easy to pack up and leave. And so you did, cruising across America until you found another crappy job you got sick of.

 

You arrived in Denver and took as an assistant manager doing retail. It was stupid, your first day you knew it would be like every other job you worked the past six months. You gave it six weeks tops before you left the store. There was an urge inside you to do something that mattered, but you couldn’t figure out what that was yet 

 

In your free time you read every Supernatural book you could get your hands on. There was no Amazon prime available for those bad boys though. You were right, they were not that popular which meant checking out used book shops, eBay, and the occasional comic book shop. Of course your newest occupation was right next to one of those and, lucky for you, they were open late. 

 

The bell to the store rang when you pushed open the door. You made a bee line to the clerk behind the desk. 

 

“Hi.” You gave him your biggest smile. “Do you carry any Supernatural books? And not just books about the Supernatural, but a specific series called Supernatural by…”

 

“Chuck Shurley!” The man said the name at the same time as you. 

 

“You’ve heard of them before?” Your heart about jumped out of your chest. In six months this was your first conversation with another fan. 

 

“Heard of them? I go to the convention every year! I cosplay Sam.” He was your height, much to short for the younger Winchester. On top of that his hair was too long, and he lacked the muscular build of Sam. 

 

You shook your head, that didn’t matter. 

 

“Convention?” You didn’t know one existed. 

 

“We like to keep it small.” The man tucked his shoulder length hair behind his ear. “We don’t want it to turn into a Walker-Stalker con. Only true fans allowed. It’s by invitation only, happens every fall. If you’re interested I could get you on the list. You would make a killer Tamara, or maybe a Jo. What about one of the Rubys? Yeah! Ruby! She’s a demon and can look like anyone. Or you could dress as a little girl and be Lilith!”

 

“Right.” You smiled and gave a nod, pretty sure that not many women attended this thing. “Maybe next year.”

 

“Don’t have any in stock.” The man shook his head. “And if I did, I would probably keep them.” 

 

“So you’re an expert?” You were almost giddy. 

 

“Is Bella the worst thing to come out of Great Britain?” The man puffed his chest out. 

 

Again, you didn’t know how to answer, since that character had yet to appear in the few copies you’d obtained. 

 

“I’m a newbie to these books, but it seems like there are an awful lot of characters. Do you know if a guide exists? Like a companion book?” You batted your eyelashes. 

 

“There is a crappy wiki, but it’s run by this guy Lane. He thinks that he is the perfect Sam.” The man raised his fist. “But he has short black hair! How can Sam have short hair? Fucking Lane. The site is a piece of shit too. He thinks that Lucifer is a blond. I keep saying that’s not what he looks like, it’s just a vessel, but every time I make the edit Lane changes it back. I shouldn’t bother with it. Maybe I should make my own….”

 

Realizing that the guy was going to drone on and on forever you reached into your bag. Looking around the store like you had some piece of treasure you pulled out Arthur’s book. 

 

“So you’ve never seen this before?” You were hesitant to hand it over, but wanted answers and this was as good as you were going to get without scanning the thing and putting it online. 

 

“No.” The man examined the fancy binding before opening it up. “Someone put a lot of time into this.” 

You tapped your fingers on the counter, not enjoying how long the man held your book for. In fact you found yourself starring at his hands, unsure how long it had been since he washed them. That was Arthur’s book. Nobody else should be touching it. You went to grab it back, but stopped yourself. You were sounding like a crazy person. 

 

“Someone took a lot of time to make this.” He looked up and turned the book around towards you. “But these pictures of Sam and Dean are ridiculous. Sam isn’t that tall. And they’re hunters, not models. I’ll still throw you a bone, how about two hundred for it?” 

 

“Excuse me?” You wouldn’t part with the book for a million. 

 

“Fine, you called my bluff. Five hundred.” The man went blank faced. 

 

“It’s not for sale.” You shook your head. “I just wanted to know if you had seen a copy before.”

 

“This isn’t a copy.” The man leaned forward and flipped to the front. “There’s no source information.”

You had noticed that before. He flipped to a random page and ran his fingers down. 

 

“This ink is high quality. Not what would be used on a Supernatural paperback.” He went to the end. “This stuff about a bunker? It’s not in the books. To me, this is high quality fan fiction.” 

 

He ran his fingertips down the page. 

 

“And from a quick scan it contains no smut.” He shut the book and set it on the counter. “A very rare find. Did you make this? Because if you want to mass produce this, we can go 50/50. I’ll make copies and distribute through my channels. We could sell them for a thousand a pop.”

 

You picked up the book, wanting it out of the man’s grasp. He tensed and went for it. 

 

“Like I said, it’s not for sale.” You put the book back in your bag and clutched it to your side, happy you trusted your initial instinct not to scan the pages and put them online. 

 

The last thing on your mind was the money as you started out the store. 

 

“Wait!” The man jumped the counter. 

 

You didn’t pause as you went outside. 

 

“I’ll pay you a thousand just to read it.” He followed you into the parking lot. 

 

“Sorry no.” You sped walked to your car, holding your back in front of you. 

 

“I will give you a copy of every book in the series just to read it.” He was right behind you. 

 

You did not turn around. Arthur’s voice running over and over in your head. I work with monsters. The bookshelf in his apartment, filled with these bound books that looked the same. It didn’t make any sense. 

 

“Please Miss.” He stopped following you. “I am sorry I tried to low ball you. That thing is priceless. Just let me read the part about the bunker.” 

 

You didn’t respond as you kept walking to your car. His footsteps picked up again and you took off sprinting. There was enough distance between the two of you for you to dive into your front seat and hit the lock button before he made it to the window. 

 

“Ten thousand dollars. I will mortgage my house.” The man was on the other side of the glass.

 

You didn’t look at him as you turned over the engine and sped out of the parking lot. In the rear view window you saw the look of pure frustration on his face. It shook you to your core. If he was that frantic about it, that meant one thing. He was asking himself the same question you were. Was it real? 

 

The idea had been eating away at you for some time. To the point you were debating on buying a plane ticket back to England, ready to sit in that damn pub every night until Arthur showed up. If a credit card company would have approved you you would have by now. Arthur. Even thinking his name made your heart ache. 

 

It had been six months since you left England, and not a day went by you weren’t thinking about the man. Were you too harsh? Did you not realize what was in front of you, too distracted by logic to open your heart to the possibility that what you had was real? 

 

The memory of him filling you up, your wrists in his hand as he rocked inside of you. So many nights you had tried to find him online. Even making a Facebook page with a whopping 23 friends. All you had to go on was Arthur in London. How could you not think to ask his last name? Imagining the primal look in his eyes made you moan out loud in your car. If you didn’t have the resources to get back to him you had to do the next best thing. 

 

Denver was another bust. You were going to head back to the motel to grab your stuff, but you wouldn’t be staying the night there. You were fighting the inevitable. If you couldn’t get to Arthur to answer your questions you were going to the next best place. Lebanon Kansas. Maybe the bunker would be there or maybe you would find nothing and get some closure as to whether Arthur’s world was real or not. 

If Sam and Dean Winchester existed maybe they knew how to get in contact with Arthur. But was that what you wanted? Arthur back? His smiling face at the pub your final night in London flashed in front of your eyes. He was a man of many sides, maybe you had given up on him too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There may or may not be a part two, haven't decided yet


End file.
